


【赤安】THE DAYS

by Friedrich21



Category: Akai Shuuichi|Okiya Subaru&Amuro Tooru|Furuya Rei, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich21/pseuds/Friedrich21
Summary: ABO
Kudos: 9





	【赤安】THE DAYS

赤井秀一收到了一条来自自家Omega的消息。

事实证明年龄的增长并不能对Omega的发情期有所减弱，降谷零头昏脑涨的倒在床上，上面还留着Alpha淡淡的信息素的气味，他无意识的用鼻尖蹭了蹭不属于他的那个枕头一这该死的，伴随了他十多年的，Omega的发情期。  
要知道从赤井秀一第一次标记了他之后他就再也没有买过抑制剂之类的东西，黑发男人几乎是寸步不离的绕在他身边——虽然据赤井秀一说是Alpha的天性如此，但对方永远第一时间隔绝他身边所有女性(包括女性Omega)的行为令他十分怀疑那个混蛋FBI吃醋了。  
降谷零难耐的在床单上蹭了一下，昨晚他还在这张床上被叠了个对折，被逼的眼泪都要掉下来的哑声求对方放过他。然后今天他就发情了。  
早知道昨天就不应该做……为什么这么多年了都不记日子啊……  
降谷零两腿并在一起轻轻摩蹭，整个人蜷成一一团脑子里疯狂骂混蛋FBI到底还要花多久才能从他那个该死的现场回家。  
他大概在半个小时之前就给赤井秀一发了短信——抱歉，让他用语言说出我发情期了还不如杀了他——顺便向上级交代了一下这几天自己都不去了，也没解释什么原因，反正平时赤井秀一恨不得把存在感刷满他的刑侦小组的每个角落的行为，让人想不注意他身上属于FBI的Alpha信息素的气味都不行。  
他感觉到自己身上已经出了一层汗——似乎从他分化开始，他的每一次发情期都来的这么如狼似虎，他是不知道别的Omega是什么样子，但他现在几乎要咬碎一口牙才能控制自己的手还在揪着床单，而不是伸进自己的裤子里去触碰后面的小穴。  
他又翻了个身。床单已经皱成了一团。他今早亲手换好的，显然他现在没有那个心情再提及褶皱什么的——新换的床单上Alpha的气味实在不算浓郁，倒不如说是饮鸩止渴更合适一点。  
说实话，分化成一个Omega最初的时候是让他懊恼过的——好吧其实还是有一点庆幸的。  
他从未觉得分化成一个Omega有什么问题，如果有人想要把柔弱或是什么之类的词语放在他头上，他不介意给对方打残，事实上也是这么多年从未有人敢因为他是一个Omega而看轻他——他敢说比他强的Alpha都找不出几个来。  
啊……该死……那混蛋FBI还没回来吗。  
降谷零闭上眼睛把脸埋在床单里，手松开了床单，又转而攥紧了前襟。  
所以，分化成一个Omega可以说幸运也可以说不幸——幸运的当然是他起码在性别方面可以和混蛋针织帽合法纠缠， 当然这也可能是不幸……  
当时所有人都以为他也会是一个Alpha,社会的歧视是不会因为某个人而改变的，就算他再怎样强大，只要他是个Omega， 总是会被打上一个标签。  
降谷零又翻了个身，把手伸到床头柜上想要摸手机，他敢打赌现在已经距离他的短信发送过去了45分钟了。  
他的指尖碰到的却是柔软的布料一发情的Omega全身的毛孔就像被打开了一样，他几乎一瞬间就意识到了那是赤井秀一昨天换下来的，还没有拿去洗的衬衫。  
他一把抓过那件黑色的，叠的整整齐齐的衣服，放在这件衣服上的手机被连带着甩到了地上发出一声巨响，他也没有心思去管了。他的手在颤抖，呼吸越来越急促，就像一条离了水的鱼，他的Alpha的哪怕一点点气味都能让他陷入更深的疯狂。  
——他甚至都没法考虑清醒之后再回想起来自己拿着赤井秀一的衣服猛嗅的模样会不会想从警视厅大楼跳下去。  
他贪婪的呼吸着那件衣服上气息，体液中信息素的气味已经让他不太清醒自己在干什么了——紧闭的房间外终于传来开门的声音，关门的声音一瞬间也传进来。  
这声音终于拉回了他的一些神智——并没有， 他把手里的衬衣往床上一扔，他已经很清楚的感受到他的Alpha回来了——这种毫无作用的布料还有什么用?  
他跌跌撞撞的爬下床，勉强站直，他的两腿发软，后面更是一阵一阵叫器着空虛，房门外是一阵手忙脚乱的脱鞋、奔跑——赤井秀一推开房 门的一瞬间就接住了一个面色潮红的公安先生，扑面而来的信息素的气味让他立刻就有了反应。  
来不及说话，狙击手反手把门甩上，搂住降谷零的腰转身就把人按在了门上堵住嘴。  
Alpha的气味包裹住降谷零，他有些站不住了。  
好在赤井秀一并没打算让他站太久，在他嘴里疯狂卷过一轮之后直接把人拦腰扛起往床上一扔。  
凌乱的床单上还有他那件皱巴巴的衬衫，都不用想都知道奶油色Omega刚刚在做什么，赤井秀一的眸色深了深。  
他们的床很软，这是买的时候赤井秀一严重要求的，或者说这张床垫是整个家里赤井秀一唯一提过要求的部分——他现在都记得商场里售货小姐那意味深长的眼神。  
降谷零被扔进床里狠狠地弹了一下，又马上被赤井秀一迎面压住，两条腿不自觉地分开缠上了赤井秀一的腰。  
“你知道你回来用了多久吗! "降谷零恶狠狠的瞪着赤井秀一， 虽然刚被亲了一脸口水，但气势还是很足的。  
赤井秀一哽了一下，他也想早点回来，开车的时候只要一想到自家男人一个人在床上发情等着他，他就恨不得把红绿灯全部狙击掉飞回来。  
“是我的错……是我的错…… "赤井秀一又去叼他的嘴，在交缠的唇瓣间呢喃不清，又捉住他一只手按在自己硬挺的东西上，"你看我都这样了……”  
降谷零像泄愤一样顺势在挺硬上抓了一把，嘴唇马上被咬了一下，还没来得及骂人转瞬就被赤井秀一带进另一轮疯狂的唇舌交缠。  
“拿着我的衣服做什么呢?怎么不自己先玩玩?嗯? "赤井秀一气息不稳的在他耳朵旁边轻声说话，男人低沉的声音简直让他想要缩起脖子躲开这暧昧的吐息，更别提调情一般的内容，降谷零咬着牙不肯开口说话，只更快的扒赤井秀一的衣服。  
狙击手自然也不甘示弱，一双手恨不得把降谷零整个人摸个遍，扣子更是扯坏了好几颗，看奶油色男人不说话，歹心又起，追着通红的耳朵咬字，"难不成你还害羞?公安先生？”  
公安先生。  
如果要降谷零排一个在床上最受不了赤井秀一说的话，这个词可能要排第一个。  
于是降谷零只好再瞪了他一眼。  
赤井秀一咧嘴朝他一笑，两人的衣服都已经不知道飞去哪里了，大上午的日头正盛，窗帘都不开。两人就在床上四肢交缠——降谷零有一身看起来丝毫不输他的肌肉，古铜色和白色的胸膛紧贴在一起——仅是与Alpha这样亲密的贴合就上，降谷零j忍不住想要呻吟出来。  
不过这都不是重头戏，赤井秀一显然十分清楚的知道他把他的Omega一个人晾在床上捱了多久——说真的他只要一想到降谷零那副情欲难耐的样子他就恨不得把他锁起来，绑在床上，只想着他一个人，离不开他的气息片刻。  
赤井秀一一把拉下身下人的裤子，长裤一瞬间的摩擦让降谷零一惊，而对方一反常态直奔他后面的手指更令他无措，想要躲避肆意揉捏他臀肉的手指就只能向上更贴近赤裸的胸膛，无论哪个选择都让他烧的满脸通红，只好环住Alpha的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩膀。  
他们早已做过无数次，更别提还是在降谷零的发情期，都不需要他多做什么，被扒光的公安先生的前面直挺挺的顶着他的小腹，寻着后穴的手指摸了一手湿滑 。  
把脑袋深深埋着装鴕鸟，双腿却诚实的环在他腰上，赤井秀一轻笑了一声咕噜咕噜的含着降谷零的耳垂， "都湿了……直接进去好不好?”  
也不等对方答话，赤井秀一就掏出了自己的欲望往里进。  
降谷零闷哼了一声，缩了缩腰，还是没有抬起头来。  
被进入的滋味总不是太好的，毕竞是男人，后面被一寸寸顶开总伴随着胀痛和心里上的抗拒——即使是面对自己的Alpha也是如此。  
赤井秀一探过脑袋去舔他后颈上的腺体，那地方在发情期是Omega身上除了生殖腔最敏感的地方了，果不其然埋在他肩头的家伙立刻就控制不住的喘了起来，下面一下子咬的更紧了。  
赤井秀一前后稍微动了动，湿滑的后穴才刚裹住一小部分，“零君……放松些……这样我进不去……”  
Alpha放开了甜美的腺体，转而亲吻他的脸颊，滚烫的手一下一 下的抚摸他的头发，降谷零努力把绷紧的身体放松了下来——然后一瞬间就被赤井秀一整个顶了进来。他差点惊叫出声。  
“不……不……“他能感觉到那处欲望正顶在他的生殖腔口，被一下子进入让他有些慌张， 想要在Alpha强势的信息素下寻求一丝喘息，然而赤井秀一并不给他这个机会，狙击手又一次一口咬住他的腺体——这下真是让他一个白眼都翻了出来。  
属于Alpha的信息素在他的腺体处炸开，身体的敏感度像提升了五个等级，连汗水划过的感觉都一清二楚，更别提那埋在他身体里狰狞的欲望——它已经开始轻轻的抽插，想要打开他的生殖腔。  
降谷零大口的喘着气，他不确定等赤井秀一开始动作之后他还能不能完整的喘完一口， Alpha和Omega的交合，只要是已经经过标记了的就一定不会放过Omega身体里那个更加柔软、湿润的地方。  
赤井秀一不断地舔吻他的脖颈，唾液里的信息素像把他点着了一样，后穴竟然开始食髓知味的自己抽动起来。  
降谷零简直想把自己脸都埋进地里去。  
插在他身体里的人显然比他更清楚他的小动作，当即就发出来一 点往里用力捅了一 下，又是狠狠的擦过生殖腔口，直把降谷零逼出一声拔高调的惊叫——然而这只是个开端，赤井秀一的抽插每一下都几乎整根拔出，照着他的腔口摩擦，Omega的生殖腔是要在发情期被摩擦多次才会打开，就算他们做了这么多次，被打开生殖腔的频率占总数的还是一个不算大的比例。  
降谷零的双手紧紧的抠在赤井秀一的后背上，灭顶的快感让他分不清究竟是被进入的不适还是什么其他的东西，敏感的腔口每每被摩擦过都让他差点落下泪来。  
赤井秀一一只手掐住他的腰不让他往后躲，另一只手直揪他的乳头——那变态的手劲竞然让他觉出几分爽快，他已经不太清楚自己究竟说了些什么胡话了，只知道Alpha的唇舌一会堵住他的嘴一会咬他的脖子，Omega的天性令他整个人都沉浸在欲望中。  
降谷零的眼睛半闭着，晃着神看着天花板，脸上表情九分的欲望一分的无措，赤井秀一只想再进入的深些好叫他再说出些撩人的词句来。  
降谷零只有在床上的时候才有那么一点Omega的模样——平日里那个只对他脾气火爆心高气傲的男人，现在被他侵犯的只知道喊他的名字，还有什么比这更令人兴奋的吗。  
也不知进入了多少次，降谷零整个人都像从水里捞出来的一样，那个被他插的泥泞不堪的生殖腔口终于张开了一丝缝隙，赤井秀一毫不犹豫的就插了进去——那地方软软的含着他，降谷零一下子被逼出了泪来。  
两只手胡乱的推着赤井秀一的胸膛想让他退出去，这是Omega潜意识里对自己的保护。  
然后那双手被赤井秀一一把抓住按在头顶，嘴唇也被堵住发不出声音，身下更是一刻不停的开始了更凶猛的进入，降谷零瞪大了眼睛，被从里到外占领的感觉让他有些窒息，但十指之间缓缓扣进的另一双手又让他无比安心。  
生殖腔实在是个好地方——那里比后穴更加敏感，降谷零有些呜咽着想要躲开Alpha蛮横的侵犯，却被一次一次进入到生殖腔内，从腰部往下的地方都好像不是自己的了。  
柔软的腔壁哪里遭得住这样粗鲁的抽插，降谷零胡乱的呻吟，“轻……轻点……哈啊……赤井秀一……”  
Alpha对这破碎的声音充耳不闻，事实上赤井秀一干的眼圈都有些发红，被标记过得Alpha和Omega之间的配合度会一直上升，赤井秀一完全无法控制自己疯狂的占有身下的Omega——即使对方眼泪混杂着唾液糊了满脸也无法停下，降谷零的身体与赤井秀一的已经无比契合，不会咬的赤井秀一生疼，还会自觉的配合赤井秀一的动作收缩——降谷零简直要两眼一翻晕过去。  
Alpha与Alpha之间也有巨大的区别，并不是所有的Alpha都像赤井秀一这样偏爱带点疼痛的性爱——刚巧降谷零也喜欢。  
终于觉得正面进入的还不够深，赤井秀一低声在降谷零耳旁说了句什么，但他的脑子就像爆炸了一样什么都听不清，然后就感觉后穴里的欲望被抽了出来，还没反应过来的时候整个人就被翻了个面，勉强跪在床上像野兽交合一样被从背后长驱直入。  
他的双腿有些颤抖，依靠着赤井秀一的手扶着腰才不至于瘫倒下去，而他的手臂已经支撑不起自己的上半身了，奶油色的脑袋，只能无力的搭在床上断断续续的呻吟。  
Alpha内射在生殖腔内是要成结的。  
射精的时候赤井秀一整个人趴伏在他的后背上，把他完全的笼罩起来，胸膛紧贴着他，舌头和牙齿交替着折腾他的脖子后面那一小块皮肤，插在他身体里的的东西头部开始胀大，直把生殖腔口撑得生疼，而他再也没有力气躲开了，只能无助的大喘气，嗓子嘶哑到一句话也说不出。  
他清楚的感觉到精液一股一股的射进他的身体里， 并被那个结堵在腔内，射精不结束，结就不会消失，从某种程度上来说，成结也是一种Alpha与Omega之间打上烙印的方式。  
等到射精终于结束，降谷零早已支持不住瘫在了床上，身上还压着另一个跟他体型差不多甚至比他还壮的男人，那家伙还在一直到处乱舔。  
“再来一次?"  
他听见男人这样说。

赤井秀一再也没有看到过他的针织帽。


End file.
